fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Domki same się nie zbudują!
W lasku Był cudowny poranek. Słońce powoli się wychylało, świecąc na zaspanych ludzi lasu. Skakały wiewiórki, jelenie, sarenki, żabki kumkały. Słychać było szum strumyka i... traktora. - Yeah! He, he! Wstawać! - krzyczał Chris przez megafon. - Hm... Co jest? - przebudził się Harold. - Poranek!!! Wstawać! - Nawet tu się wyspać nie można - wstał wkurzony Duncan. Leśniczy i Ekolodzy wstali. - Czyżby pierwsze zadanie? - spytała się Bridgette. - Pewnie tak... - mruknęła Leshawna. - Dobra ludziska... chodźcie do Centrum Sztuki i Rzemiosła! - Centrum Sztuki i Rzemiosła?! - Cody zacisnął pięści. - Co w tym dziwnego? - Dobra... Ekolodzy naprzód! - pobiegła Izzy. - A śniadanie?! - podreptał Owen. Centrum Sztuki i Rzemiosła - Dzisiaj macie zbudować domki! - Eh... - westchnęła Courtney. - Z czego Chris? - spytał DJ. - Z tego co widać! - Chris wskazał na stos narzędzi. - Aha. - Ale to nie wszystko! Macie to zrobić na golasa! - Co?! - wszyscy wykrzyknęli. - Oj tak! To by było za łatwe. - Ale ja się wstydzę! - zaczerwieniła się Lindsay. - Spokojnie Lind.. Ty akurat nie masz się czego wstydzić, he he! - Chris.. zboczony jesteś. - spojrzał z przerażeniem Trent. - A weźcie! Nigdy się nie rozbiorę! - obraziła się Heather. - Spokojnie Heather.. dasz radę. - spojrzał na Heather swoim zabójczym uśmiechem Alejandro. - Och.. Dobrze... - zaczęła się na niego gapić. ''- ( Harold ) No nie! W muzeum robiłem wszystko aby zdobyć serce Heather, a teraz żaden laluś mi jej nie zabierze!'' ''- ( Heather ) Alejandro wydaje się lepszy niż reszta tych frajerów..'' ''- ( Alejandro ) Oglądałęm poprzednie serie i wiem, że z nią nie warto zadzierać! A raczej warto owinąć ją sobie wokół palca i założyć z nią sojusz.'' Harold odepchnął Alejandro, a ten mu oddał jeszcze mocniej. - Ajajaj! - wypisnął Harold zbierając się ze stosu narzędzi. - Harold! Zachowujesz się jak dziecko! - powiedział Heather i wyszła. - Ha, ha! Ale ci dowalił! - Duncan śmiał się z Harolda. - Ludzie... nudni się robicie. - ziewnęłą Gwen. Na polu z wykoszoną trawą - No to rozbierać się dzieci! - Mama mnie zabije! - zaczyna ryczeć DJ. Po chwili zaczyna ryczeć Lindsay. - My mamy 16 lat... - zdjął spodnie Trent. - O fuck! To jest transmitowane! - zawołał Cody po zdjęciu bluzy. - Ja się nie wstydzę! - rozebrała się do naga Izzy. ''- ( Leshawna ) Ona na serio jest kopnięta.'' - Sprzęt do rąk i budować! Obie drużyny dla dziewcząt i chłopców! - To jak ty torturujesz te dzieciaki.. to jest wzruszające. - spojrzał na Chrisa Chef. - Dzięki stary... staram się. U męskiej części Leśniczych - Co najpierw? - spytał Cody. - Jedzenie. - bez wahania odpowiedział Owen. - Kolo, musimy wygrać to wyzwanie. Żarcie później. - syknął na Owena Alejandro. - Ej, nowy ty siedź cicho! - odepchnął go Harold. - Kto ci pozwolił mi rozkazywać? I czego ode mnie chcesz, co? - - A bo tak! - Koledzy! Musimy być razem! - rozdzielił ich Cody. - Tobie łatwo mówić. Dziwnie czuję się tutaj na golasa. - Owen się zakrył za drzewem. - Tak na pewno nie wygramy. - zaczął zbierać deski Alejandro. U żeńskiej częśći Leśniczych - Zacznijmy od tego, że ja jestem szefem! - powiedziała Heather. - A kto prawie wygrał HTP? Ja tu rządzę! - doskoczyła do Heather Courtney. - I tak jesteśny w dosyć krępującej sytuacji... Nie będzie żadnego szefa. - złapała za młotek Gwen. - No dobra... - zabrała się do pracy Heather. - A ja się nie zgadzam! - Courtney nie zabrała się do pracy. - Ależ nikt ci nie każe! Najwyżej cię wywalimy! - spojrzała Gwen. W męskiej części Ekologów - Przyznam, że całkiem nieźle trafiłem do drużyny. - ucieszył się Trent. - Ta... Jesteśmy ogólnie nieźli. - przyznał mu rację Duncan. Zaczęli budować, a DJ co wbicie młotka przepraszał mamę. Godzinę później. - Skończyliśmy... ciekawe jak u dziewczyn. - My też już mamy. - uśmiechnęła się Bridgette. - Ajaj, Jupi, jupu, ajaj! - skakała Izzy. - Możemy się już przebrać Chris? - padł na kolana DJ. - Aż nie ocenię waszej pracy. Po zbudowaniu domków - Przyznam, że... zbudowaliście równo beznadziejnie! - I co teraz? - spytał Harold. - Będzie podwójna ceremonia. - Tylko nie to!!! - złapał się za głowę Owen. - Możecie już głosować. Ceremonia - Witajcie! Oto pierwsza ceremonia! Pierwsze szyszki dostają: *Trent *Gwen *Leshawna - Nie mogło być inaczej! - w dłoni podrzucała szyszkę Leshawna. - Bezpieczni są też... *Harold *Cody - Yeah! - Tak! - łapie szyszkę Harold. - Pomęczą się z nami jeszcze... *Duncan *Lindsay *Alejandro *Bridgette - Jupi! - wkłada do ust szyszkę Lindsay. - Heh. - ucieszyła się Bridgette. - Nie są zagrożeni też: *Owen *Heather *Izzy A więc zostali DJ i Courtney! Kto dostanie ostatnią szyszkę? - To muszę być ja! - syknęła Courtney. - Otrzyma ją.. *DJ!!! - Uff... - Tylko nie to! - wynosi Courtney Chef. Nagle z boku przychodzi komisarz policji. - Co pan tu robi? - spytał Chris. - Muszę zatrzymać Duncana Jonesa. Komisarz Hunt jestem. - pokazuje odznakę. - Za co?! - krzyczy Duncan. - W przerwie między sezonami zniszczył pan samochód rodziców panny Courtney. - Nie weźmiecie mnie żywcem!!! - I uciekł do lasu. - Jeszcze go złapiemy... - policjant odjechał radiowozem. - A więc opuściły nas dwie osoby! Czy Duncan powróci? Czy Harold wygra rywalizację z Alajandro o Heather? Oglądajcie następny odcinek Lasu.. Totalnej.. Porażki!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Lasu Totalnej Porażki